


What I'd Do For You

by Kisho



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisho/pseuds/Kisho
Summary: Based on the prompt: "What if LeFou HAD been sent to the asylum by Gaston and the villagers?"





	What I'd Do For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TintagelCastle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TintagelCastle/gifts).



LeFou could do nothing but stare in horror as Gaston’s lackeys forcibly threw Belle into the back of the carriage. He couldn’t believe what was happening. In an instant, Gaston had turned on the woman he had been in love with for years.

He didn't know who the man in front of him was. 

“Gaston, with all due respect—”

“Do you want to be next?”

Gaston’s eyes seemed to pierce through his soul. LeFou felt a shiver down his spine as he processed Gaston’s words. He knew that he should back off and just let it be. Nothing good could come from angering Gaston. 

However, LeFou couldn't just stand by and let Gaston do this. 

“Gaston, enough!” The people around them seemed shocked at LeFou’s sudden outburst. They couldn’t believe what they were hearing. 

“LeFou, I swear—”

“You can't do this! Maurice was right about the beast. You shouldn't be locking them up. It's not right.” 

Gaston glared at LeFou. The moments that passed felt like years to LeFou. 

“Get him out of my sight.” Gaston ordered. 

Tom and Dick grabbed both of LeFou’s arms and dragged him towards the carriage. LeFou panicked and tried to break free from their hold. They were much too strong for him, and soon he found himself inside the carriage with the doors closing behind him. 

“I'll come get you when you come to your senses,” Gaston said, almost mockingly.

LeFou’s heart fell. He knew that when Gaston returned, he wouldn't be the same. LeFou gripped the bars and decided to try one last time. 

“Please, Gaston, this isn't you! I'm begging you...if our friendship means anything to you, then stop this,” LeFou pleaded. Gaston seemed to briefly consider LeFou’s words. 

“Sorry, old friend. It’s hero time.” 

With that, Gaston went to join the villagers as they prepared to raid the Beast’s castle. He could feel the carriage begin to move, and he turned around, defeated. LeFou could feel Maurice and Belle’s eyes staring at him, probably feeling some sort of sympathy. They were much too kind. 

He felt a hand on his leg, and he looked up. Belle was giving him a reassuring smile. 

“Thank you for trying,” Belle said, softly. 

“I'm sorry this happened,” LeFou responded. 

He truly meant it. Gaston had gone too far, but he couldn't do anything to stop him. In the past, when Gaston had been much kinder, LeFou had been able to control him. But over the years, something dark had begun to consume him. The Beast was just something Gaston could take out his anger on. 

“Don't worry. I'm sure we’ll find a way out of here.” 

“How?”

“Well, it looks like he's come to rescue us.”

**_What?_ **

LeFou turned around and looked out the bars. In the distance, he could see someone riding a horse towards them. As the figure got closer, LeFou couldn't believe who it was. 

“Stanley?” He exclaimed, as Stanley passed them. 

The carriage came to a halt, sending the three tumbling. He could hear shouting and wondered what the  _ hell _ was going on. 

Why had Stanley come for them? Wasn't he loyal to Gaston? Why wasn't he heading to the castle right now?

The sound of locks opening snapped LeFou back to his senses, and the doors opened, revealing Stanley with a sword in his hand. 

“I assume you'll want my horse,” Stanley stated.

For a second, LeFou thought Stanley was referring to him, but Belle pushed passed him and jumped off the carriage. 

“Thanks, Stanley!” Belle exclaimed, as she raced off with the horse. 

Maurice chuckled as Belle tossed her dress to the floor. LeFou stared at Stanley, who was watching Belle’s figure disappear. 

_ Oh.  _

Stanley had come to save Belle. A part of him had wanted to believe Stanley had come to rescue him. But of course. Who would want to save  _ him _ ?

LeFou stepped out of the carriage and went around to see what had happened to the driver. 

The man had been knocked out and was now currently laying on his seat. The horses were still there. 

“Stanley, help me out here,” LeFou called out. Stanley seemed surprised that LeFou had called him and went to his side. 

“LeFou, I—”

“Grab his legs. I think it'll be best if he stays in the carriage.” 

Stanley seemed discouraged, but he did as he was told. Maurice had decided to stay with the man, just in case he woke up. LeFou and Stanley would sit in the front as they headed home. 

The ride was a bit too quiet as they headed home, so LeFou tried to start a conversation. 

“I think what you did was really brave,” LeFou said. He could see the heat rise in Stanley’s face, and he smiled. 

“Y-You think?” Stanley said, nervously. Oh man. He must really like Belle. 

“Of course. I'm sure Belle appreciates it very much. You've definitely impressed her.” 

“Belle?” LeFou could hear the shock in Stanley’s voice. 

“What's wrong?” LeFou asked, confused. 

“I didn't do this for Belle. I did this for  _ you _ !”

LeFou was so surprised that he almost let go of the rope holding the horses. For him?

“Me? Why would you save me?” LeFou was genuinely at a loss. No one in the entire village cared about him, so why would Stanley?

Stanley turned away and played with his hands. 

“Erm...I...I also didn't agree with Gaston’s actions. But, I've never stood up for anything in my life, and I wasn't planning to,” Stanley snuck a glance at LeFou but immediately turned away, “But seeing you stand up to Gaston gave me a little courage. So I came to save  _ you _ . Not Belle, not Maurice, but  _ you _ .”

LeFou had never felt more important than he did at that moment. When Stanley put his hand on LeFou’s, he didn't pull away. 

“Plus...and if you think I'm crossing some sort of line then please tell me, but...I really like you…”

“You're not...just saying that, are you?”

Stanley began to laugh, and to LeFou it was the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard. 

“Please! I’d disobey Gaston and break you out of jail if it just meant you’d look at me. Oh wait…”

LeFou smile grew bigger, and he held Stanley’s hand a little tighter. 

“I can assure I’'ll much more than that.”


End file.
